<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch Starved by JinkoKaminari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006124">Touch Starved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari'>JinkoKaminari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Kaminari Denki, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Competition, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This all started about four days ago, when both of the blonde’s best friends confessed to him at the same time. Literally. At. The. Same. Time.</p><p>The electric male almost shudders remembering the intense hell that broke loose in front of him that day, remembering everything that happened to him the past four days;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch Starved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a requested oneshot by one of my friends!<br/>This is the longest oneshot I have ever written and I had a lot of fun with it.<br/>And it's possibly the best thing I've ever written in my life :'&gt;<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Want to support me? Consider joining my patreon!</p><p>https://www.patreon.com/JinkoKaminari</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The electric blonde has no idea how he ended up in this situation. The ice-cold glare between black and violet eyes created a tension in the room so thick you could choke on it. Kaminari felt like he was. All he can do is stare intensely at his own shoes, focusing a glare of his own on the rough patch of scuffed toe and tucking away the thought of needing to buy new sneakers way back in his mind. The space between the three of them was now even more freezing than the autumn wind outside. So cold, Kaminari could almost swear that Todoroki was nearby.</p><p>	This all started about four days ago, when both of the blonde’s best friends confessed to him at the same time. Literally. At. The. Same. Time.</p><p>	The electric male almost shudders remembering the intense hell that broke loose in front of him that day, remembering everything that happened to him the past four days;</p><p>	“You dick,” Sero growled. “You knew I was going to confess today.”</p><p>	“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shinsou replied calmly, but he couldn’t hide his smug smirk. “I had no idea, honest. I just came to tell my best friend how I feel.”</p><p>	This sort of attitude is common for the lilac-ette, but the black-haired male is usually more calm and friendly. He’s one of the most sociable guys in the class and gets along easily with almost anyone, with some exceptions. However, the blonde has seen his smiley friend get angry before, and boy, is it terrifying.</p><p>	His usual wide grin replaced completely with a teeth-gritting frown. Dark orbs feeling like daggers as they pierced through the insomniac, who was still holding Kaminari’s fucking arm. Sero took one step forward, then two. “Say that again, asshole.”</p><p>	Shinsou never backed down though, he faced Sero’s glare head-on with one of his own. His smirk never left his face, it only became more smug as he narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows. “Did I fucking stutter, elbows?”</p><p>	“G-guys,” the yellow blonde tried to speak up, “we’re in the middle of the hallway. L-let’s not do this here, yeah?”</p><p>	Sero then broke out his signature grin, but it was somehow much more menacing than usual. “How about a competition?”</p><p>	The lilac-ette practically perked up like a cat. If he had a tail, it would be swaying behind him a little. “I’m listening.”</p><p>	“Four days, starting now. We each take Denki on a couple of dates,” the tape-quirk male continued, “we’ll flip a coin for who goes first, then we let him decide who he likes most.”</p><p>	Shinsou reached into his back pocket and pulled out a five-hundred-yen coin. “Heads or tails?”</p><p>	“Heads.”</p><p>	Time almost seemed to slow between the three of them as the little silver disc flew up in the air and flipped over and over and over. They all swallowed lumps in their throats and watched the coin fall back down into Shinsou’s hand. He smacked it onto the back of his hand and gave himself a second to breathe before checking which side is up.</p><p>	He hissed, “heads.”</p><p>	Sero’s bright and beaming grin grew wide, it’s the same smile everyone had come to know and love instead of the intimidating one he had given the insomniac just a moment ago. He did a little dance in his head and brought his attention to the dumbfounded blonde standing between them. “Six o’clock tonight, I’ll pick you up at your room. I’ll convince Aizawa.”</p><p>	After the black-haired male walked away, Shinsou pulled Kaminari to him and took his chin in his fingers, forcing their eyes to meet. “Tomorrow, same time, wear something nice.”</p><p>	And just like that, the electric blonde was left standing in the hallway by himself, trying hard to process everything. “What... What the hell just happened?”</p><p> </p><p>	Kaminari’s room was a mess. He wasn’t exactly the cleanest guy, but he was tidy enough to not get killed by neat-freak Bakugou. However, at that moment, it looked like tornado ripped through his dresser and closet. What was he supposed to wear? Yeah, he flirted a lot but never got further than that, so he had never been on a date before.</p><p>	He sighed and looked at the clock. He only had fifteen minutes to throw something together, not enough time to beg Mina for help. He stepped away from his closet and thought to himself: <i>‘What would Sero want me to wear?’</i>

</p><p>	Sero didn’t seem like the type of guy to be too picky about what his partner wore. Given the fact that this was planned so last minute, the blonde doubted that he was going to be taken anywhere fancy. His friend didn’t seem like the type to do high class dates anyway.</p><p>	Kaminari looked over his options, all spread across the room, and picked out a pale baby blue v-neck t-shirt. He matched it with a pair of damaged blue jeans and slipped on a black leather jacket. He used the few minutes he had left to fix his hair and spray on a bit of cologne.</p><p>	He almost jumped out of his skin when the anticipated knock came to his door. He took a deep breath, preparing himself, and then swung the door open to reveal his date. Sero smiled at him and the blonde almost choked, seeing how good he looked. Light khaki pants and a pale-yellow t-shirt paired with an oversized blue cardigan, likely bought that way so his elbows could fit in the sleeves. His black hair was pulled back into a little ponytail and Kaminari couldn’t help but wonder to himself why he didn’t wear it like that more often.</p><p>	“You look cute,” Sero said softly, scanning his eyes over the blonde.</p><p>	“Y-yeah,” the electric male’s voice cracked, so he cleared his throat before speaking again. “You’re looking… pretty good yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>	As they walked through the city, soft evening orange set into the atmosphere. A cool breeze swept between them and carried Sero’s faint citrus scent into Kaminari’s nose. He had never noticed it before, but it felt very fitting matched with the image of the tape-quirk male snacking on oranges while he watched TV, and it was somehow relaxing. They didn’t talk much during this walk, but words didn’t feel necessary. The pounding in their chests and the warmth of each other’s hands seemed to say everything.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to dinner, Kaminari was excited. He’d seen hibachi places with the chefs doing fun tricks on TV before, but it was a whole other experience to see in person. Sero admired the delighted smile and sparkle in golden eyes as his date watched the tower of raw onion rings go up in flames. The black-haired male’s heart skipped a beat at the blonde’s embarrassed giggle when the mushroom he tried to catch in his mouth hit his nose instead. He chuckled and clapped his hands when the mushroom finally landed in the electric male’s mouth after two more attempts.</p><p>	It reminded Sero more of why he fell for this goofball of a boy. His hyper electric personality and flirting antics were a handful to deal with sometimes, but his intentions were never ill. He made people around him smile with his beaming expressions and silly jokes. He was sociable, friendly, and often surprised people with his knowledge on literature and fluency in English. He cared for everyone in the class, gave even the worst kind of people (Mineta) the benefit of the doubt, he defended his friends, and with just a few words, had this way of lifting people’s spirits that he probably didn’t know himself. In the blonde’s mind, he’s just telling the truth.</p><p>	“Hey Denki, how’d you learn so much about literature?” Sero asked, swallowing a bit of fried rice. “Did you read a lot growing up or something?”</p><p>	Kaminari looked up at the ceiling, chewing on a piece of shrimp. “Yeah, that and playing basketball were pretty much all I did up until my last year of junior high,” he replied and looked back down at his plate. “My parents have a huge library in the house, and it’s filled with a ton of old books. My house, as I’m sure you can imagine, can get pretty loud at times. The library is always quiet though, so I liked going in there when I needed a little escape.”</p><p>	The tape-quirk male chuckled. “Yeah, you mentioned having a pretty big family. I was just as shocked as everyone else when we found out you have the highest grade in English, but if you read books a lot as a kid, it makes sense. You just always struck me as the kind of kid who would play outside with friends all the time.”</p><p>	A twinge of pain squeezed the tall male’s heart when his gaze went from his plate to the blonde’s face. He was smiling, but the aura of sorrow was strong. “I wanted to. I wasn’t very good at controlling my quirk though, so all my classmates were scared to come near me. I got better with it over time and tried to start over in middle school, but one accidental shock to a girl I was hitting on ruined that. I spent my entire last year of junior high studying for the UA exam and working on controlling my quirk.”</p><p>	Sero’s chest grew even tighter. Through the soft cotton of his two-sizes-too-big cardigan, he felt his abnormally wide elbows with his fingertips. His other hand held his chopsticks as he slowly picked up a chunk of chicken. Images of both girls and guys rejecting him, whispers of judgement, his own insecure thoughts all ran through his head.</p><p>
  <i>	‘It looks freaky, doesn’t it?’<br/>
‘Doesn’t even sound like a useful quirk.’<br/>
‘Ever seen his elbows up close? It’s so gross.’<br/>
‘He wants to go to UA? Who’s going to want to be saved by a literal tape dispenser?’</i>
</p><p>	The cloudy gloom of his thoughts must have shown on his face, because the black-haired male felt a gentle touch on his other elbow. Black orbs met with honey gold; a lovely smile spread across Kaminari’s lips. Sero could feel goosebumps rise as the blonde’s warm hand slipped under the sleeve of the cardigan and traveled up to the wide elbow.</p><p>	“You know,” he began, his tone softer than normal, “It’s not as boney as it looks, and you have really supple skin.”</p><p>	The tall male’s cheeks burned. “I, uh… moisturize a lot. My quirk dries out my skin when I use it too much, so I have to use organic lotions.”</p><p>	“I like it,” the electric blonde replied, and they sat there, smiling at each other.</p><p>	In that moment, their souls felt very connected. A shared feeling of being touch-starved, a known desire to be close, an understanding of insecurity between them. But with that heat of their skin to skin contact, all of it seemed to melt away. On the outside, it was a small gesture, but to the two of them, it felt bigger than the sun.</p><p> </p><p>	When they finished eating and Sero paid the bill, he took the blonde back out into the city. They started to walk back to the campus, their stomachs full and ready to call it a day. But then, Sero stopped and grinned at his date, who just stared back at him, head tilted to one side and eyebrow raised in curiosity.</p><p>	“Close your eyes,” the black-haired male said.</p><p>	“Why?”</p><p>	He stretched out his large hand to the blonde, an affectionate grin on his face. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>	Kaminari took his hand, “I do,” and he closed his eyes.</p><p>	The yellow blonde felt himself get pulled into the taller male’s chest, one arm wrapped around his waist tightly. Then, his heart jumped in his chest when a rush of wind hit his face and his feet were no longer on the ground. He instinctively hugged Sero, the fear of falling hit him hard, but his faith in his friend battled it. </p><p>	Then, his feet met a solid surface and only a slight breeze ran over his skin. His date’s voice whispered to him; “You can open your eyes now.”</p><p>	He did and the sight before him took his breath away. They stood at the very top of a tall skyscraper, city lights of many colors shining almost as brightly as the stars above them. There was something about the soft glow of where the lights of life met the night sky that was beautifully enchanting. His heart, previously filled with uneasiness, now beating evenly in his chest as he took it all in.</p><p>	Sero squeezed Kaminari’s hand and intertwined their fingers. The lights of the city and the stars were brilliant, but they could never compare to the allure of the electric blonde standing next to him. His yellow locks danced with the wind, making the black lightning bolt streak look slightly messy. His small nose and cheeks brushed with a tinge of pink from the autumn air. Colors of life both below and above them reflected in pools of golden amber.</p><p>	The blonde turned his attention to his date, beaming brightly. “Sero, this—”</p><p>	“Hanta,” the tape-quirk male interrupted. “I already use your first name, so… use mine, please.”</p><p>	Kaminari blushed even pinker but nodded. “This is amazing… Hanta.”</p><p>	Sero beamed back at him, heart thumping loudly. “I’m glad you like it, Denki.”</p><p>	The blonde took the time to really take in the other boy’s appearance. When they were sixteen and first years, he was just tall enough for the electric male to nuzzle his face into his neck. But now that they’re third years and over the age of eighteen, Sero had gotten taller and Kaminari could bury his face in his strong chest. Many people made comments on the tape-quirk male’s face being plain, and maybe it was, but it was still quite handsome. His eyes were so dark, they easily became filled with the gleam of the stars and the lights. His skin was smooth, and his raven hair looked soft to touch, the blonde’s fingers twitched with the urge. But his favorite feature was that unique, bright, and kind smile. The one that made everything in the world feel okay.</p><p> </p><p>	Then the next day came and it was Shinsou’s turn to take the blonde out on a date. His heart was still doing flips from his date with Sero, but he was ready to see what the attractive insomniac had in mind for him. He made sure to contact Mina this time for help on picking out something to wear. He didn’t want to just wear the same thing he wore for Sero to his night out with Shinsou.</p><p>	Mina picked out a white t-shirt, yellow plaid flannel that has a fuzzy lining inside and long sleeves, and a pair of black jeans. After he got changed, she scanned her dark eyes over him, tapping her finger to her bottom lip. Then, like a light bulb turned on above her head, she turned around to his dresser and pulled out a black choker with a silver lightning bolt charm on it. The blonde took it and put it on around his neck. The pink girl scanned over him once more and nodded in satisfaction.</p><p>	Once again, the anticipated knock came, and Mina tucked herself into a corner where she couldn’t be seen. Kaminari took a breath to calm himself, much like he did before, and opened the door. Again, he choked on his breath. Sero had a soft boyfriend charm to him that the blonde found romantically inviting, but Shinsou’s lure was entirely different.</p><p>	Pale purple thin hoodie matched with a damaged black jean jacket and pants, silver chain hanging from his waist, it gave the perfect deviant appeal. The electric male swallowed hard, using every muscle fiber of his being to keep his composure as his jaw dropped at the sight of his date.</p><p>	“You want to get going or would you rather continue to stand there drooling?” The lilac-ette asked with a suggestive smirk on his face.</p><p>	Kaminari’s face burned deep red. “Y-yes, let’s go,” he said and closed his door behind him, knowing Mina would be able to get out on her own and the electric lock would kick in when she left.</p><p>	“You look adorable, by the way,” Shinsou said.</p><p>	“You look good, too,” the blonde replied nervously.</p><p> </p><p>	Walking through the evening streets with the lavender male felt so different from the tape-quirk one. Sero was quiet and held Kaminari’s hand lovingly as they stepped comfortably in sync with each other. Shinsou was also silent, but the way he wrapped a single arm around the electric blonde’s waist and gripped his hip was thrilling, enticing. The shorter male licked his lips and pressed them together, heart racing as he felt the taller’s pale fingers press tighter into his clothing. The tension between them wasn’t something tranquil as it was with the other male; it was something much more sensual. A faint scent of pleasant vanilla and musk meeting the blonde’s nose.</p><p> </p><p>	The flashing neon lights of the arcade made the electric male excited, practically ready to start bouncing all over the place. The lilac-ette placed a small bag of coins in his hands and gave his waist a little squeezing hug with his one arm. “I’m going to go over to the counter, you go ahead and start playing whatever you want,” he said and the blonde nodded.</p><p>	After Shinsou walked away, Kaminari went straight for one of his favorite shoot ‘em up games. He slid a coin into the slot and cracked his knuckles. “Let’s do this,” he said to himself and readied his hand positions.</p><p>	The insomniac admired the yellow blonde from afar, a big paper food boat filled with enough takoyaki for two people. He felt himself smile softly at the sight of the cute boy concentrating on the game screen with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. He huffed out a small laugh watching the blonde mumble-whisper something to himself, the gaze in his golden eyes becoming more competitive looking. He bit his lip, almost a little too hard, and his heart drummed eagerly when he saw his date break out a dazzling smile. He could feel the radiance of the boy’s joyous victory even from a few feet away.</p><p>	It wasn’t difficult for Shinsou to fall for him. In fact, in consideration of the situation, he didn’t think it was difficult for anyone to fall in love with a guy like Denki Kaminari. He was like a brilliantly bright golden drop of sunshine. He spoke to the lavender male without fear, even while knowing what his quirk was. He told this guy, who had been called a criminal his whole life, that he had what it takes to become a hero. He brought light and color to the insomniac’s horribly grey and dim world.</p><p>	Shinsou popped a takoyaki ball into his mouth and then approached his date, holding another one in front of his face. Kaminari happily took it and savored the flavor as he continued to play his game. The lilac-ette watched him and continued to feed the both of them until all the octopus was gone. The blonde finished another round of his game and looked to his date with a bright grin. “Anything you want to do?”</p><p>	The lavender male thought for a moment, humming and scanned his gaze over the arcade area. He turned his attention back to the electric male. “Laser tag?”</p><p>	“Aw, hell yeah! Let’s do it!” The blonde exclaimed; his voice filled with excitement.</p><p>	The two of them got into a one on one sudden death match; no quirks and first to get hit loses. They hid behind barriers on opposite sides of the room with their guns ready. Kaminari peeked over the wall, making sure he was clear to move up. He tucked and rolled over to the next cover, keeping his gun close to his chest, and pressed his back against the surface. Shinsou used his dark clothes to his advantage and moved within the shadows.</p><p>	The blonde peered out and saw the lilac-ette’s gun pointed to him, he quickly dodged out of the way before he could get hit. The insomniac blended in behind a wall and kept an eye out for the other boy. The electric male hopped over his barrier to run to a wall; he saw the taller male start to move out of hiding and went to take his shot but missed. The lavender male twisted out of the way just in time, fell on the floor and rolled himself behind cover. They continued like this for about five rounds, Shinsou emerged victorious with the score three to two.</p><p>	“Damn, dude,” Kaminari beamed, “you kicked my ass. You’re pretty good.”</p><p>	The tired eyed male chuckled and ruffled the shorter male’s hair. “Nah, you just suck,” he laughed even more when his date pouted at him with cute puffy cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>	On their way back to the campus, Shinsou pulled his date into the wooded park near the school. He led him over to a grassy hill where a faded blue blanket was spread out. They sat together on it and laid back, gazing up at the dark sea of stars. They were already about twenty minutes late for their curfew, but they both knew Aizawa would go easy on them since it’s Shinsou.</p><p>	The lilac-ette reached out to caress Kaminari’s cheek and forced their eyes to meet, much like he did the other day. His thumb grazed across the blonde’s bottom lip, slightly parting them. Even if they were looking at him, he could still see the brilliant lights in the sky reflected in orbs of gold. Yellow locks messily scattered across the blanket. He was so beautiful, it was hypnotizing.</p><p>	The blonde felt a shiver through his core at the soft but firm touch of Shinsou. His amethyst eyes shined with the intensity of his white pupils. The moon’s beams highlighted his pale skin; Kaminari could swear he was carved from it. Always messy purple hair reached so far on the blanket that the tips of it touched the green blades of grass around them. His divine allure only drew him in more. He was always attractive in a mature type of way, even as first years, but he became even more so with only a couple of years added to his age. By far, the blonde’s favorite feature, was the god given bass in his voice that made anyone who heard it melt like velvety chocolate on a summer’s day.</p><p>	“My feelings for you are very real,” Shinsou spoke softly, “I want you to know that. You knew my quirk from the sports festival, way back when, but you weren’t scared to talk to me. That’s something… something I didn’t get often.”</p><p>	Kaminari smiled warmly and placed his own hand over the one on his cheek. “It’s not as bad as it used to be, but people like to keep their distance from me. I can’t blame them; I’m always afraid I’ll hurt someone with my electricity someday. My quirk sometimes makes me feel… out of control.”</p><p>	Though it was in a very different manner, the insomniac felt that he understood. His quirk allowed him to control people’s minds and actions, but he couldn’t use it to change their hearts. No matter what, people would always have their own judgements about him.</p><p>
  <i>	‘Sounds criminal.’<br/>
‘The perfect quirk for a villain.’<br/>
‘He can do any bad thing he wants, and no one would know.’<br/>
‘How can he be a hero with a quirk so evil?’</i>
</p><p>	They say actions speak louder than words; but words still hurt like a motherfucker.</p><p>
  <i>	‘You’re a proper hero hopeful, just like the rest of us.’</i>
</p><p>	And sometimes, words speak just as loud as actions.</p><p>	The lilac-ette felt the blonde squeeze his hand tight and snapped out of his thoughts. The pleasant and inviting smile was still on the other male’s lips. “I’ll never be scared of you, Hitoshi.”</p><p>	“And I’ll always want to be close to you, Denki.”</p><p> </p><p>	The next day brought another date with Sero. Kaminari had received a text telling him to dress comfortably and head to the raven-haired male’s room. So, he threw on one of his graphic tees and a pair of red basketball shorts and left straight for the elevator. He pressed the button for the fifth floor and waited as the moving floor buzzed under his slippers.</p><p>	He barely had a chance to knock on the door before it swung open and the taller male pulled him inside. The blonde’s eyes grew wide as he marveled at the room. The only thing that illuminated the room was the white fairy lights hung up around the fortress of pillows and blankets. Yellow rose petals were scattered all around the white sheets, an unopened box of chocolates rested between cushions, and soft music played from a stereo on top of the desk. The very sight felt like something magical.</p><p>	Arms wrapped around the electric blonde and held him tight. Sero’s voice, deeper and softer than usual, whispered into his ear, “I’ve been waiting for you, Mi Alma,” an accent Kaminari had never heard before rolled off the other male’s tongue.</p><p>	“M-mi… what?” the blonde blinked.</p><p>	“Mi Alma,” the tape-quirk male repeated, “it means ‘my soul’ in my family’s native tongue.”</p><p>	Cheeks bright red, the electric male was taken by the hands and brought over to the pure white fortress of comfort. They sat in the yellow petals, using cushions set against the wall to support their backs, and Sero pulled his date close to him. He opened the box of chocolates and fed one to Kaminari, brushing his fingers over his lips as he took it.</p><p>	“How are you feeling today, my dear?” The black-haired male asked, hugging the blonde by the waist tenderly.</p><p>	Cheeks burned hot and flushed, the shorter male mumbled a reply, “Really good, now.”</p><p>	Another square of chocolate is held to the blonde’s lips and he took it between his teeth, but before he could sink his teeth into it, his date’s hand lifted his chin up and he leaned in close. Sero bit into half of the chocolate, chewed and swallowed it. He used his tongue to push the rest of the candy into Kaminari’s mouth as he pressed his lips firmly but gently against the blonde’s. A messy, yet sweet velvety kiss as caramel melted on his tasted buds.</p><p>	They both sank into the pillows and sheets, as well as the blissful moment between them. The raven-haired male explored the blonde’s sugary mouth as he carefully laid him on his back and crawled over his small figure. His long fingers traveled to the other male’s hair and tangled themselves in the soft locks. He could feel tiny tingles of electric sparks in them. It wasn’t enough to harm, but enough to tickle just a bit.</p><p>	Kaminari gave in to his twitching urges and softly grabbed a fistful of Sero’s hair. It was as lush and thick as it looked, like elegant dark silk. Each time their lips parted, broken and jittery breaths escaped them, but their touch-starved desire brought them back in. It was tender and compassionate, but also fierce and euphoric; like they had been deprived of each other their whole lives. Maybe they had.</p><p>	The taller male whispered to his date between kisses. “Mi Alma,” kiss. “Mi Estrella,” kiss. “Te amo, te amo.”</p><p>	His voice almost sounded desperate, like he was finally pouring out words he had been holding in for years. Kaminari wrapped his arms around Sero and they held each other as close as they could. Although the blonde didn’t understand the language being spoken, the loud and strong hammering of the tape-quirk male’s heart got the message across.</p><p> </p><p>	The last day, the last date. Shinsou led a blindfolded Kaminari down a cobblestone pathway slowly. The weather was still cold but a bit more humid than it had been the past couple of weeks, but that was okay. It was <i>perfect<i>, in fact. Grey clouds filled the evening sky with a marble like pattern.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>	He took the blonde inside a small, clear glass greenhouse that had been gutted of all its plants. He took the blindfold off and watched as his date blinked a few times and took in his surroundings. Maroon and white blankets were spread across the floor of the small greenhouse, multiple pillows were scattered around, and lit candles sat on top of the shelves and tables along the glass walls. A spark grew in the blonde’s honey orbs that gleamed with the hue of the candlelight. The insomniac couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face.</p><p>	He cupped the electric male’s face and kissed his cheek. “You like it, Kitten?”</p><p>	Kaminari’s face turned a tint of red. “It’s beautiful…”</p><p>	Deep, galactic violet pools met with golden amber, gaze so impassioned, the blonde could feel his entire body pulse with his pounding heart. “You’re beautiful,” Shinsou whispered.</p><p>	The outside roared as a flash of light cracked through the sky. Pitter-patter of rain now echoed in the space around them. <i>Yes<i>, the lilac-ette thought, <i>it’s perfect<i>. He pulled his date over to the pillows and they sank down into them. The lavender male took a fuzzy maroon blanket and wrapped it around him and the blonde. They snuggled into the warmth and comfort as they looked up at the sky through the glass ceiling.</i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>	Fitting with his name, Denki Kaminari loved thunderstorms. Being in them, watching them, hearing them, recharging from them. He had only mentioned it once, during a casual game of twenty-one questions they played during their second year. But Hitoshi Shinsou vowed to never forget it. His name aside, thunderstorms were the perfect visual for the blonde; he was just like them. Flashy, loud, yet somehow extremely calming.</p><p>	That’s how the tired eyed male felt whenever he was with this hyper electric boy. <i>Calm<i>. It was the strangest feeling to have around someone who’s always so excited and bouncing all over the place. But it was the lack of fear, the desire to socialize, the sunshine expressions, the adorably cheery radiance that drew him in. That made his heart both race and feel at ease.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>	However, his mind filled with a gloomy fog. Tomorrow, the blonde would make his choice. This little competition with Sero would end and Kaminari will have to choose who he wishes to be with. Shinsou wanted to believe this connection between their souls was real. But he couldn’t help picturing the rejection. It made his chest tight, like it was being crushed. He wasn’t ready to lose the yellow blonde that’s nuzzled into him. And he knew he was at a disadvantage with Sero having known him longer.</p><p>	That’s why the words that poured out of his mouth tasted so poisonously bitter, “Have… have you decided yet?”</p><p>	The blonde turned his attention from the thunderstorm to the taller male next to him. The glow of lightning illuminated the outside brilliantly again. He looked bewildered at the question for a moment, but then his expression fell with realization. He frowned at the blanket, averting his eyes from Shinsou’s.</p><p>	“I… um…” the blonde trailed off. He didn’t have an answer. He felt something with them both, something intense and passionate, though they were completely different types of guys.</p><p>	Sero was soft and gentle. The way he loved was tender, yet intimate; like he was being cherished. Kaminari was enamored with that side of him, never have seen it before. He was so used to the black-haired male’s more humorous and social personality; he couldn’t help but be shocked and in awe at the romantic side of him.</p><p>	Shinsou also had a soft and intimate side to him, but it was different. The way he loved was sensual yet alluring. And the blonde was captivated by it. It excited him, made his breath shaky, set his heart and his soul aflame. It was like he was being played with, but lovingly and only he got that sort of attention from the lilac-ette.</p><p>	The uncertainty must have shown on the electric male’s face, because now he found both his cheeks being caressed by the lavender male next to him. His head rested comfortably in the heat of the large hands. A serene smile greeted him and calmed his anxieties. <i>There’s still time to think about it.</i>

</p><p>	Kaminari’s lips were just as plump and small as they looked against the insomniac’s. The kiss was timidly delicate at first, but it was enough to light a fire inside them both and it grew deeper, rougher. The taller male positioned himself on top of the shorter and slipped his hand under his blue hoodie and yellow shirt, feeling his warm, supple skin. He parted the blonde’s lips and slipped his tongue inside, savoring the hinted flavor of the crepes they shared earlier.</p><p>	Shinsou pulled at the locks of yellow hair with his other hand, which caused the electric male under him to moan against his mouth. Chills ran down the lilac-ette’s spine at the sound. It was lovely, like a little melody. His fingers tugged at the strands of hair again, hoping to hear that noise once more, and he did. He’d give anything to listen to it over and over for the rest of his life.</p><p>	Their kiss broke and they both take heavy breaths, but they were back into it just as quickly. Their minds and bodies lost to the ecstasy of each other’s touch, taste, presence. It was blissful, like soaring through the clouds as the sun sets. Nothing but the rain and the sounds of them craving each other filled the glass room.</p><p>	“I love you, Denki,” bass filled whispers escaped between kisses. “I love you,” kiss. “Stay with me,” kiss. “Be mine,” kiss. “My kitten…”</p><p>	The blonde ran his hand through the mess of thick lavender hair. This time Kaminari understood the words being spoken. But even if they weren’t there, even if he was given only silence, Shinsou’s thumping heart said everything.</p><p> </p><p>	And now here the three of them are. The piercing glares between black and violet eyes. Golden eyes focusing on the scuffed toe of his shoes, tucking the thought of buying new ones away for later. Atmosphere more icy cold than the autumn air outside. Tension between them so thick you could choke on it.</p><p>	Both of the tall males turn their attention to the shorter. Their glares softening into loving gazes. “Time to choose, Denki,” they say at the same time, which then causes them to scowl at each other again.</p><p>	The blonde shuffles awkwardly in place. His voice is lost somewhere in his throat. He couldn’t choose; how could he? He spent the most amazing four days with them. He had never felt so loved and treasured in his life. Either one of them will make an amazing boyfriend. So, how can he possibly choose between his two best friends that he has fallen for?</p><p>Sero; funny, friendly, sweet, kind, yet intimate?</p><p>Or Shinsou; teasing, alluring, exciting, seductive, yet romantic?</p><p>	“I…” Kaminari tries to force his voice out. “I… I can’t…”</p><p>	The two males look at him with small frowns curling their lips. “You still don’t know, huh?” Sero asks.</p><p>	The blonde curls in on himself. He sits on the floor of the training room, where they had escaped for privacy, and buries his face in his knees. He hugs his legs to his chest, unsure what to do or say. He didn’t want to choose.</p><p>	The raven-haired male directs another glare at the lilac-ette. Eyebrows furrowed in rage. “What the hell did you do to him to make him so confused?”</p><p>	The insomniac grits his teeth as he returns the other male’s raging stare. “You think I did something?”</p><p>	“You are the one with the brainwashing quirk, after all,” Sero growls.</p><p>	The comment boils Shinsou’s blood. He could almost break the skin in his palms from how hard he’s clenching his fists. “That’s it, asshole. We settle this like men.”</p><p>	The tape-quirk male takes a fighting stance. “Come at me, puta.”</p><p>	Kaminari couldn’t even stop it. The fight broke out in front of him before he even had a chance to process it. His heart sinks into his stomach and weighs him down where he sits on the floor.</p><p>	Shinsou threw the first punch, but it was caught easily by Sero, who has had far more hero training. But the lilac-ette refuses to let that stop him. He spins on his heel and manages to kick the black-haired male in the side of his head with his shin. The tape-quirk male lands his fist into the lavender male’s stomach, sending him back a bit.</p><p>	“You seriously think I need my quirk to get Denki to choose me? I can manage that without it!” Shinsou shouts as he kicks out his opponent’s legs from under him, making him fall on his back.</p><p>	Sero keeps silent, knowing the insomniac’s tricks. He rolls away right before the pale knuckles of the other male could reach him. He stumbles to his feet and twists around to shoot his tape, but the other dodges out of the way.</p><p>	Kaminari rises to his feet, tears beginning to brim his eyes. He doesn’t want this. They’re fighting over him, because he can’t choose between them. It hurts. His chest is tight, his heart feels like it’s being squeezed, and it’s suddenly so hard to breathe. He wants to stop this whole thing, but he can’t find the words.</p><p>	“How do I know you aren’t the one who confused him, huh?!” Shinsou shouts as he glares at the tall male standing several feet away from him. “You’ve been his classmate, his friend for so much longer than me. It must have been so easy for you to get your feelings across!”</p><p>	Sero’s rage overflows him. Easy? <i>Easy?<i> Far fucking from it. From their first year at UA to now, close to graduation, he has been pining over the blonde who sat one desk diagonally from him. He bottled up his feelings and hid them all behind a shining grin every time the electric boy walked into a room. It was killing him, suffocating him. His only saving grace was when he accidentally overheard the blonde tell Jirou that he’s bisexual after she came out to him as a lesbian two weeks ago. But all that time before then, his heart felt like it was wilting and bleeding.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>	His rage overflows <i>too much<i>. “IT WASN’T—” His dark orbs turn as white as the white pupils of his opponent. It was too late; he was in the grasp of the brainwashing quirk he tried to avoid.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>	Shinsou uses people’s feelings to get them to speak, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel the guilt. He knows, far too well, how truly difficult it is to be in love. He fell for someone who isn’t like him at all, who is the complete opposite of him, and it made him feel so weak. All it took was a single moment, two simple sentences, and he was ready to give the entire universe with all its planets and stars to that boy. It was smothering, so much so that he tried to snuff it out by pushing the blonde away, but to no avail. He was in far too deep; he is in far too deep. And you can’t help what your heart wants.</p><p>	A one-word command falls from the lavender male’s lips; “Spin.”</p><p>	The black-haired male turns on his heels over and over, the long strand of tape that still hung from his elbow is now wrapping around him. The lilac-ette pulls the end of the tape off of where it attached to the wall and drops it as his victim continues to spin. With his own tape completely snaked around him, Sero falls over on the floor. The impact wakes him up from the brainwashing and he squirms angrily. Shinsou walks over to him and places one foot on his side, claiming his victory.</p><p>	However, before either of them could get a word in, they hear the echo of a sniffle. They both quickly look to Kaminari with wide eyes full of concern and anxious lumps in their throats. Hearts sinking heavily as they come to realize how the situation must have looked to the very boy they were fighting over.</p><p>	The yellow blonde tries to wipe away the streams of tears staining his cheeks, but they only leak out more. Everything around him is overwhelming. The lights illuminating from the ceiling, the sounds of footsteps and chatter from other students casually passing by in the hallways, the two pairs of eyes he can feel piercing his soul. It’s all spinning around in his head. Flashes of images, voices from far away, a large open crack in the earth between him and the rest of the world.</p><p>
  <i>	‘Don’t go near him, he might shock you to death.’<br/>
‘How is he supposed to become a hero with such a dangerous quirk?’<br/>
‘Did you know it makes him go brain dead? How useless.’<br/>
‘He can’t save people; he can’t even touch them.’</i>
</p><p>	Strong arms hug his small frame; one broad chest in front of him and another behind him. Sero is gazing down at him with that smile, the one he cherishes. Shinsou is shushing him softly with all the bass in his voice, the one that melts him. He doesn’t know when or how the taller male in front of him got out of his own trap, but it doesn’t matter. They’re both right here; holding and comforting the electric male without fear.</p><p>
  <i>	‘Do you trust me?’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>	‘I’ll always want to be close to you, Denki.’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>	‘Mi Alma, it means ‘my soul’ in my family’s native tongue.’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>	‘Stay with me. Be mine.’</i>
</p><p>	Kaminari remembers standing on top of the skyscraper, gazing at where the city’s colorful lights met the dark night of the sky. He remembers laying on the blanket in the grass, taking in the serenity of the stars above him. He remembers chocolate caramels and yellow rose petals. He remembers glass walls reflecting candlelight, and roaring thunderstorms. And now, the room is standing still; the world is standing still. It’s just him and the two men holding him tight.</p><p>	Somewhere in all of it, the blonde finds his voice, “I’m sorry, I can’t choose… It’s selfish, but…” he swallows hard and continues, “I want you both. I love you both. I don’t want you guys to fight over me. It doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>	Dark eyes meet amethyst orbs, and though hesitant at first, a silent agreement is made between the two taller males. Sero leans down and places a soft kiss to one side of Kaminari’s mouth. Shinsou leans over the blonde’s shoulder and presses his lips to the other side. It’s a little awkward, but the electric male’s heart feels light with joy, beating steadily in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>	Honey gold eyes flutter open and meet the bedroom ceiling. Yellow hair a mess as his head rests on his raven-haired boyfriend’s shoulder. His legs are weighed down and sinking into the mattress from his purple-haired boyfriend hugging his hips and nuzzling his face into his stomach. This is only the third time the blonde has woken up like this since the three of them graduated from UA a month ago and moved into an apartment of their own just a few days before now, but he already feels so at home. Everything feels perfect, having all three of them be together like this.</p><p>	Sero stirs with a groan and opens one eye slightly. He turns onto his side, getting even closer to the blonde and throws one leg over the insomniac’s waist. He sees Kaminari already awake and sleepily pats his face. “Too early, go back to sleep.”</p><p>	The electric blonde cranks his neck up to peer over at the clock. “Hanta, it’s past noon. We shouldn’t sleep our whole day off away,” then he gasps with excitement. “We should do something fun; like go to the mall! Or go to the skytree tower! Or an aquarium!”</p><p>	Shinsou picks up his head, blinking his tired eyes at them. “You’re way too hyper for someone who just woke up. We’re not doing any of that.”</p><p>	The blonde frowns, “Awww, come on.”</p><p>	The tape-quirk male presses his lips against the electric male’s exposed collarbone and kisses all the way up his neck before giving his earlobe a little nibble. “I know something fun we could do, Mi Alma.”</p><p>	Kaminari’s face burns intensely. The lavender male hums enticingly as he scrunches the blonde’s shirt up to kiss his abs. “Yes, I think you’ll find it quite enjoyable, Kitten.”</p><p>	Sero sits up and pulls the blonde into his lap, trailing more kisses onto his neck and leaving little bite marks. Shinsou wastes no time in removing the shorter male’s pajama shorts and brushing his lips to his thighs. The yellow blonde can feel his heart racing with anticipation of what’s to come. His shirt is removed by the male behind him and feels teeth against his shoulder, along with sucking on his skin. The electric male moaned weakly when the same feeling met with his right thigh.</p><p>	His two boyfriends both smirk at the little red bruises they made. The black-haired male palms the blonde’s pecs and pinches his little nipples between his fingers, making him gasp and wince in pleasure. Blood rushing down to his cock and making it swell.</p><p>	“So cute, carino mio,” Sero whispers, the purring accent in his low voice sending fire-hot tingles throughout the blonde’s body. “Let out more of that pretty voice.”</p><p>	“Yes,” Shinsou’s deep, hypnotizing voice sounds from below. His moonlight pale fingers wrap around the shaft of Kaminari’s cock. “Sing us a little song, Kitten.”</p><p>	The hand on his cock begins to pump slowly and his nipples are being pinched even more. The blonde whimpers, his cheeks flaming with an intense shade of red. His lip quivers a little with the shivers running down his spine.</p><p>	The lavender male licks his own lips, gripping the blonde’s thigh as he rubs his cock. He tightens his squeeze just a bit; just enough to make the cute little male throw his head back and moan again. Seeing him such a mess is truly a sight to behold for the insomniac. His own cock rising in his sweatpants just from watching his adorable boyfriend unravel.</p><p>	The tall male behind the blonde can no longer fight the image inside his head, one that he’s had a million times since falling for the electric male. So, he takes his boyfriend’s small arms and folds them above his head, using tape from his elbow to bind them together. He marvels at his boyfriends perfectly positioned figure, indulging his desires.</p><p>	“H-Hanta… Hi..toshi…” Kaminari tries to speak, but his voice is shaky and quiet.</p><p>	“What is it, Mi Estrella?”</p><p>	“Tell us what you want, Kitten.”</p><p>	The blonde’s body is trembling, but he manages to force himself to gaze into a pair of violet orbs. “Y-your quirk… use it on me…”</p><p>	“Oh?” Shinsou smirks devilishly. “You want me to brainwash you?”</p><p>	“Please—” </p><p>That was all the lilac-ette needed. He takes hold of the electric blonde’s mind and body, letting him feel the intense fuzziness in his brain. He continues to pump the male’s cock even faster. The raven-haired male runs the tip of his tongue along the blonde’s neck. Inside their boyfriend’s mind is nothing but fierce haze, paralyzing his every nerve and muscle fiber. He can’t even think, there’s nothing but the feverish blur.</p><p>The blonde wakes back up with a sharp breath when he feels himself come all over his own stomach and his purple boyfriend’s hand. “F-fuck, oh fuck.”</p><p>The insomniac chuckles. “Did you like it?”</p><p>Kaminari feels the rising urge to hide his face with his hands, but his taped-up arms keep him from doing so. “A-again… Please…”</p><p>“Does it feel that good?”</p><p>“Yes—”</p><p>There it is again, the heavy mist. Sero can’t help but grin at what a sinful mess the blonde has become. His cute little boyfriend allowing himself to be ravished with euphoria. Toyed and played with until he’s too fragile to walk.</p><p>“On your knees and bend over, pretty boy,” Shinsou commands and the blonde’s body moves on its own, his head down in the sheets in front of the lilac-ette and his back end to the raven-haired male. The lavender male removes his own clothing, disregarding them onto the floor. He looks to the other tall male and another silent agreement is made between them. He brings his attention back to the shorter male. “Suck my dick.”</p><p>His mind still in a haze, Kaminari takes the tired-eyed male’s tip in his mouth and works it into his throat, wrapping his tongue around the shaft. As his head bobs up and down, the tape-quirk male pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He grabs the blonde’s ass, massaging the cheeks tenderly, preparing him for what’s to come. He slips just a bit of one finger in, slowly opening the tight rim of the hole. He pushes more of his finger in as he gains entrance. The blonde continues to suck and lick the underside of the insomniac’s cock.</p><p>Shinsou grips his boyfriend’s yellow mess of hair and helps guide his head, pushing himself deeper into his throat. Sero carefully adds another finger and curls them inside, hitting the blonde’s good spot. This causes Kaminari to break out of his trance and a muffled whine escapes him. But once he realized what was happening, he quickly fell into the pace of it, now sucking the lavender male’s cock even faster.</p><p>“Fuck…” the lilac-ette whispers under his heavy breath, growling with pleasure.</p><p>The black-haired male adds in a third finger, stretching open the blonde’s hole further. “You’re doing so good, carino.”</p><p>The electric male can feel a fire rising from the pit of his stomach and he knows he’s about to climax again. He wasn’t the only one. Shinsou threw his head back, panting steadily and cursing from the bliss of how fucking good his boyfriend is sucking him with that small mouth.</p><p>Sero presses into the blonde’s prostate again and as he blows another load onto the sheets, the lilac-ette blows one into his mouth. The insomniac pulls Kaminari’s head up by his hair, letting his dick slip out from between his lips. He gives the electric blonde another devilish look, grinning seductively.</p><p>“Don’t you dare swallow just yet,” the lavender male says, all the bass in his voice coming out. “You still have another meal behind you.”</p><p>The tape-quirk male slips his fingers out of the shorter male’s hole, deciding he’s prepared enough, and helps him turn around on his knees. He gives his adorable boyfriend a little peck on the lips, not minding the cum dripping, and removes his own clothing. The blonde bends over again and takes the taller male’s tip into his mouth. The raven-haired male touches his fingers lightly to the binding around the blonde’s arms, admiring his work.</p><p>Shinsou props himself onto his knees behind Kaminari and slowly enters his cock inside his hole. The electric blonde wants to cry out, his mind already lost to ecstasy, but he tries to stay focused on pleasuring Sero’s shalf with his tongue. The lilac-ette pushes shaft all the way in until he hears the soft slap of skin meeting skin.</p><p>The blonde shivers and he adjusts to this feeling of fullness. When his boyfriend begins to move, the electric male’s head bobs with the thrusts. The tall male he’s sucking doesn’t even need to help guide his mouth as the cock goes deeper in his throat.</p><p>The black-haired male lets out a shaky breath. “Dios mios,” he whispers as the feeling sinks in, the euphoria of it all. “you’re perfect, baby. Keep going.”</p><p>The tired-eyed male picks up speed and rams into the blonde’s insides even rougher. This makes Kaminari suck even faster and Sero is so overwhelmed with it, he’s practically drooling. Shinsou digs his nails into the skin of the yellow blonde’s hips. He pounds in and out of his boyfriend’s tight and wet little hole rapidly.</p><p>“Fuck, oh fucking fuck, you feel so good, Denki. God, fuck, your ass is so tight.”</p><p>Deep inside the blonde’s throat, the tape-quirk male comes with a loud moan through gritted teeth. He slips his cock out of his boyfriend’s mouth and pets his head lovingly. “Go ahead and swallow, baby boy, you did amazing.”</p><p>The blonde gulps down the mixed flavors of two men’s hot fluids. The lavender male hits his prostate with even more force and he’s finally able to let his voice out. “Hitoshi! Oh god!” he cries and presses his face into the mattress.</p><p>Shinsou thrusts faster and faster, losing control of himself. His desire to touch, to feel, to kiss, to taste, to make love to the boy bent over in front of him overwhelming every fiber of his being. He could rail him like this for hours everyday for the rest of his life, and it still wouldn’t be enough.</p><p>Legs shaking and a loud, growling moan, the insomniac quickly pulls himself out and climaxes all over Kaminari’s thighs and legs. He pants heavily and collapses into the bed, trying to calm down from his high of adrenaline. The blonde is still face down in the stained sheets, his body trembling and his mind full of static. He thinks he came again, but he isn’t sure.</p><p>Sero tenderly adjusts the smaller male so he’s laying on his back, allowing him to rest a bit before taking his turn. He places several little kisses onto the blonde’s messy lips. Then, he lifts the electric male’s slender legs into the air and uses his quirk to tape them open. He traces his fingertips ever so lightly over every curve of his boyfriend’s petite but toned body.</p><p>The raven-haired male licks his lips, taking in such a sight, one he had only dreamed of three years ago. Denki Kaminari all tied up in his tape, bare naked with a deep red blush and a glimmer in his golden eyes. “Look at you, Mi Alma,” he says. “You look even more beautiful like this. Etas radiante.”</p><p>The blonde lets out a jittery breath as warm tingles run all over him. Seeing Hanta Sero look at him, gaze at him with such lust in his eyes; it shows that side of him that the electric male is so enamored with. This side of him that only he and Shinsou knows.</p><p>Placing a hand on each open knee, Sero gently pushes himself into his boyfriend’s hole. Kaminari arches his back and moans, that feeling of fullness coming back to him. His body is already still lost in so much ecstasy from getting fucked by his other boyfriend, but he’s ready for more, ready for a whole new rush of pleasure.</p><p>The blonde doesn’t need much time to adjust once the black-haired male is fully inside. So, he doesn’t waste any time and begins thrusting deep inside him right away. He keeps his eyes on the boy under him, watching him squirm and bite his lip as he whimpers. The tape-quirk male quickens his pace but is still much more gentle than the previous male. Cherishing this blessed moment.</p><p>“Hanta… Hanta…” Kaminari calls out in a hushed tone. Though it isn’t as rough and vigorous, the way his prostate is being hit right now is still just as blissful; just as heavenly.</p><p>Sero leans down, taking the blonde into his arms, and grazes the tip of his tongue over his nipple. The moans coming from his lovely voice like a melody in his ears. He continues moving in and out of him and sucking on the tiny pink nub. The blonde’s hands twitch with the urge to touch that silky black hair again.</p><p>The taller male starts to pound harder into the shorter’s insides, the wet and warm walls tightening around his shaft. His large hands grip onto his boyfriend’s body and lift him up into his lap again. Kaminari’s whole body bounces with the rhythm of Sero’s thrusts. The both of them practically out of breath and hot all over.</p><p>“Te amo,” the raven-haired male purrs. “Te amo, Mi Alma. Eres tan precioso.”</p><p>He allows himself to climax inside and presses his lips firmly against the blonde’s as he does so. He hugs his boyfriend’s small shaking body tightly and pulls himself out. Then, he lays back and allows the electric male to roll over onto Shinsou’s chest, who is much more rested.</p><p>The lilac-ette runs his pale fingers through the yellow locks, feeling the tiny sparks of electricity while the tape-quirk male rests next to them and tries to catch his breath. Kaminari smiles through his exhausted pants, listening to the calming sound of his purple boyfriend’s beating heart. His own heart races happily in his chest, feeling the warmth of both his boyfriends surrounding him.</p><p>A one-bedroom apartment, a giant shared bed, two men to greet him and love him and treasure him every day. This is his life that he loves. This is his home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! Let me know your thoughts!</p><p>Want to support me? Consider joining my patreon!</p><p>https://www.patreon.com/JinkoKaminari</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>